


Cat Ears and a Collar

by ChicTaekwoon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cat Ears, Collars, Established Relationship, Fluff turned smut, M/M, Power Play, Slight Choking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicTaekwoon/pseuds/ChicTaekwoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew table-building could escalate so far?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Ears and a Collar

"This is exactly why we don't throw out the instructions."  
Hongbin sat back on his shins, placing his hands on his thighs and sighed.  
"Hyung, for the thousandth time, I know what I'm doing!"  
He complained, turning to face the older.  
Taekwoon just narrowed his eyes at the younger, who glared right back.  
Jaehwan, who was at the moment passing by, on his way to the other members gathered in the kitchen, stopped to step in between the two; a brave move, considering that one of the two people involved was Taekwoon.  
"Look, guys. You can argue about the instructions any time you like, but right now, we need that table done. Hey, don't glare at me!" Jaehwan added hurriedly when Taekwoon turned his frown on him, already wishing that he hadn't paused to talk to the table-building team.  
"It's not my fault you broke another table. The 4th this month." He grumbled and left the room before Taekwoon could blow the younger up with his stare.  
"He's right, you know, hyung." Hongbin piped up, stretching his legs since he's been sitting on them for little over two hours. Table-building was a serious thing, and the two hadn't moved since they sat down. 

Taekwoon huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"I didn't throw away those instructions." He commented, scooting closer to the table pieces to frown at them, for a change.  
IKEA. Couldn't they have made the construction less complicated?  
"Hyung." Hongbin whined, throwing bubble wrap at the elder, giggling when it hit him straight in the face.  
"What?" Taekwoon snapped in frustration, already fed up with the stupid table.  
Hongbin didn't answer and Taekwoon was ready to throw something at him in return when his head was being tilted up and soft warm lips were being pressed to his own.  
Taekwoon's anger magically disappeared and he lost himself in the sweet kiss, responding enthusiastically, since he was too, frustrated about the table.  
I mean, two hours of sitting and having done practically nothing? That could put even the brightest person in the world into a bad mood.  
And Taekwoon is nowhere near being the brightest. 

Grinning against his lips, Hongbin reached out his hands, wrapping them around the elders' waist and tugging him closer, so that Taekwoon was sitting in his lap.  
That's when Taekwoon decided that this kiss was not enough, and deepened the it, parting Hongbin's lips with his tongue and slipping it in.  
Hongbin gave a slight gasp, which just allowed Taekwoon more access to his boyfriends' mouth. 

Even though this was definitely not Taekwoon's first time kissing Hongbin, it sure as hell felt like it.  
In fact, it always felt like the first time with Hongbin, no matter if they're just kissing or having sex; Hongbin always made Taekwoon feel like a virgin.  
And Taekwoon be damned if he said he didn't like it. 

"Hyung." Hongbin whined into Taekwoon's mouth and the older eagerly swallowed the noise.  
"Yes?" Taekwoon answered, breathless and was pleased to see that the other boy had the same reaction.  
"Bedroom?" Hongbin breathed out the question.  
The smile on Taekwoon's face was devious.  
"Or, you could wait the half hour it takes me up build the table.." The older trailed off, and Hongbin gasped again, but this time it was out of surprise and astonishment.  
"What?" He whispered, staring at Taekwoon with eyes wider than usual.  
"Kidding." Taekwoon admitted, smile growing larger as Hongbin's astonishment turned to annoyance.  
"Hyung! You can't fool me like that! I was actually tempted to.." Hongbin pouted, shoulders hunched, and fists pounding lightly into Taekwoon's chest, a small punishment for tricking him.  
"Sorry, Binnie. But really, we should finish the table." The older apologized, standing up and walking away to the kitchen.  
"Where you going?" The brunette shouted after him and all he got in answer was a slight lift of Taekwoon's left shoulder.  
"Hyung! You can't leave me here, alone, building a table because you broke it!"  
When he received no reply, Hongbin groaned and flopped down onto his back, wincing slightly since the floor was hard. He throws an arm over his eyes and wishes that his boyfriend would be more interested in him than whatever he left to get.  
But then again, it wouldn't be Taekwoon to not tease Hongbin, and despite all his mean thinking, Hongbin's very glad he ended up with someone like Taekwoon.  
^_^_^_^  
"Hongbin, Hongbin, wake up."  
A hand jostled Hongbin's shoulder and he let out a snort, sitting up and blinking his eyes rapidly.  
He made an intelligent sound like, "Huh?" and rubbed his eyes, yawning.  
"You fell asleep." Taekwoon's soft voice informed him and Hongbin turned to see Taekwoon laying next to him, lips pulled up in a slight smirk.  
"What? When?" Hongbin's voice came out rough and scratchy, an after-effect of sleep. It's even deeper than his usual voice, and Taekwoon has mention several times that it's incredibly sexy, though he blushed fire red every time. 

"When I left to get the instructions." The smirk has now developed into a giant grin and Hongbin was this close to tackling his boyfriend.  
"Instructions.." Hongbin said slowly, as if talking to a child.  
"Yes, instructions. I had Wonshik dig them out of the trash." Taekwoon relied, a frown overtaking his features.  
"Is there something wrong with that?"  
Hongbin just stared at him.  
"Oh, gee, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you abandoned your boyfriend in the middle of a perfectly good make-out session to dig out instructions from a trash-can?" At the last word, Hongbin's voice rose an octave, and, considering the fact that his voice is still deep from sleeping, this still sounded quite normal.  
Taekwoon was silent for a moment, before cuddling closer to Hongbin, head under his chin and legs tangled with the other man's, making soft noises that Hongbin has come to associate as purring.  
"Can I make it up to you?" Taekwoon asked, lowly, and a shiver ran down Hongbin's spine.  
"Of course you can, hyung." He replied, already feeling himself hardening with the anticipation of what's to come.  
The bed dips slightly as Taekwoon crawls off of it, scrambling over to their closet to dig through the stacks of boxes to the bottom, where they keep the play-things.  
Hongbin places his arms behind his head, propping it up, chuckling at Taekwoon's frustrated whine when the boxes almost toppled over.  
"Need help?" Hongbin speaks up, and immediately, Taekwoon shakes his head furiously.  
"No. I'm doing this for you." He mutters, finally succeeding in getting the bottom box out.  
Taekwoon opens it and ruffles through it for a while, murmuring for himself before taking out two objects and replacing the lid.  
He scrambles back onto the bed, walking on all fours to Hongbin, holding the objects in his mouth and then dropping them next to the younger.  
Wordlessly, Hongbin picks up the first, black leopard cat ears, and smirks at Taekwoon, who squirms and blushes bright red.

Hongbin had long since learned not to ask about the cat ears, since it only made Taekwoon more embarrassed and unwilling the more he inquired.  
He doesn't really mind, though. His hyung looks amazing in everything and the cat ears are no exception.  
Plus, it's really hot, Hongbin has decided that a long time ago.  
Somehow, the cat ears suit him better then one would have thought. 

Hongbin places the cat ears on Taekwoon's head, making sure the blonde fringe wasn't matted down and takes the next thing, a red collar, and fastens it around Taekwoon's neck, running his fingers down his jawline, making the older purr.  
"Are you sure about this, Taekwoon?" Hongbin murmurs, asking the question he always does when they do something like this.  
As always, Taekwoon nods, eyes wider than usual and pooling with lust.  
Hongbin nods and starts to guide Taekwoon to lay down on the bed, when the older twists out of his grasp and pointedly stares at Hongbin, until the younger is the one laying on the bed.  
Satisfied, Taekwoon gives a small nod, making the cat ears bounce and Hongbin has to remember how to breathe. This was always his favorite part, whenever Taekwoon was the one to take charge.  
The blonde cocks his head to one side, clearly deciding what to do, before climbing on Hongbin, straddling his waist and bending forwards to run his lips down Hongbin's neck, pausing to suck a bruise with his tongue that has the other man gasping, arching up slightly off of the bed.  
Taekwoon smirks against his neck and reaches down with one hand to keep Hongbin's hips down, sitting up again, only to tug Hongbin's shirt off him.  
"Taekwoon-" Hongbin whines, and is shushed by the elder, who's eyeing his stomach and chest.  
Hongbin watches with wide eyes as Taekwoon place his mouth on his neck again, moving lower and lower to the younger's nipple, giving it a small lick that makes Hongbin curse, his hands trying to find purchase in the sheets.  
Taekwoon looks up, hair falling into his eyes, and Hongbin frees one hand to push it away, desperate for the look in Taekwoon's eyes.  
"Taekwoonie.." The brunette mutters, running a hand down the man's neck, to tug at his collar and Taekwoon whines, a noise so loud in the otherwise quiet room.  
"Don't, Hongbin. It's my turn today." Taekwoon says quietly, and Hongbin removes his hand, placing both arms behind his head, propping himself up to get a good view of the older.  
The blonde hums at that, and continues lower with his mouth, only stopping to mouth at the tent in Hongbin's boxers.  
"Fuck, Woon." Hongbin hisses, hands clenched at his sides.  
Taekwoon takes that as a sign to continue, stripping Hongbin of his last piece of clothing, leaving him bare for the other, who licks his lips and wastes no time to lick kittenishly at the top of Hongbin's cock, which is fully hard as of the moment.  
Hongbin gives a loud moan above Taekwoon, eyes clenching shut as Taekwoon decides to stop teasing and takes the head in his mouth, digging his tongue into the slit, making Hongbin throw up his hips and driving his cock deeper into Taekwoon's mouth.  
The blonde lets him, letting his hands rest limply on the other man's thighs, giving Hongbin complete control.  
The brunette looks down at Taekwoon, wordlessly asking, and Taekwoon nods as much as he can with Hongbin's member in his mouth.  
"Fuck," Hongbin curses and begins fucking Taekwoon's mouth, the older just letting his lips fall open even wider.  
Caught up in the moment, Hongbin grasps Taekwoon's hair and pushes him down, so that Taekwoon's deep-throating his cock, Hongbin's member hitting the back of his throat.  
Taekwoon starts to gag at this, drool tricking from his lips down his chin, but he doesn't try to pull back; instead choosing to relax his throat even more, breathing hard through his nose, spluttering.  
Hongbin holds him there for a few seconds before letting him go and Taekwoon rears back, letting Hongbin's cock fall from his mouth with a wet sound, practically gasping for air, while Hongbin watches him.  
The younger has to admit, Taekwoon has never looked hotter than now, spit running down his chin and neck, lips red and eyes wide, already looking so fucked without actually being fucked.  
Well, maybe that one time when Hongbin had Taekwoon tied up, gag in his mouth and was fucking him so slow, that Taekwoon was begging for it as much as he could, with a plastic ball in his mouth.  
And since Taekwoon never begs, instead chooses his pride over anything else, that day has a special place in Hongbin's mind. 

"Taekwoon." Hongbin breathes out and Taekwoon looks up, still gasping for breath.  
"My turn now, okay?" He asks, and Taekwoon nods, not being able to do anything else, deep in his sub-space already.  
Hongbin chuckles lowly, and gathers up the older, placing him on the bed, stomach down.  
The elder's already without a shirt, and Hongbin makes quick work of his shorts.  
Beneath him, Taekwoon shudders as cold air hits his bare ass, canting his hips forwards and moaning when his cock rubs against the sheets.  
"Shh." Hongbin soothes him, running his fingers down Taekwoon's spine.  
Smiling, Hongbin rubs at his ass, relishing the soft sounds the other is making, before grasping each cheek and pulling them apart, blowing air at his entrance.  
Taekwoon lets out groan, head falling into the pillow below, cock twitching slightly.  
Hongbin smirks, and waits for Taekwoon to relax before leaning forward and poking his tongue at his hole.  
The older's reaction is instant, half-scrambling away, half-pushing his ass against Hongbin's tongue.  
The younger pauses for a second, before diving in and licking a broad stripe from his hole to the end of Taekwoon's tailbone, making the blonde whine and arch his back.  
Hongbin doesn't stop there and soon is eating Taekwoon out so messily and loudly, that the tips of Taekwoon's ear turn red in embarrassment.  
What if someone heard them? He thinks and purposefully bites down on his hand to stifle the moans that he's making and will make.  
At the sudden silence from Taekwoon, Hongbin stops what he's doing and looks down at the other man's face.  
Clicking his tongue, Hongbin gently removes Taekwoon's hand from his mouth and kisses the mark from his teeth.  
"Don't. I want to hear you." He whispers softly and Taekwoon nods, blushing again.  
With that done, Hongbin continues with his assault on Taekwoon's hole and soon, the older cannot keep his moans in even if he wanted to.  
Just as Taekwoon thinks this can't get better, Hongbin adds a finger to his tongue and Taekwoon sobs, pushing his ass back into Hongbin, cat ears shifting slightly on his head, falling backwards and Hongbin risks one hand to set them straight, hand staying by Taekwoon's throat.  
Adding a second finger, Hongbin grasps Taekwoon by the collar, and pulls, enough to slightly choke the older, who practically purrs at this, wanting this the whole time.  
Hongbin smiles against his ass and hums, the vibrations traveling up Taekwoon's spine and the elder shudders, back arching.  
"E-enough." Taekwoon exhales, voice shaking and high-pitched.  
Hongbin looks up, face wet with spit.  
"Yeah?" He asks and Taekwoon nods his affirmative.  
Letting go of his collar, Hongbin slides of the bed to grab the lube, grinning when Taekwoon reaches for it eagerly, pouring a small bit on his hand and, looking into Hongbin's eyes, he starts to slowly jerk off the younger, trying to spread the lube on his length equally.  
Unable to look away from Taekwoon's heated gaze, Hongbin stares at the older, reaching a hand down to brush his hair out of his eyes.  
Taekwoon then deems him lubed up enough, going on all fours and arching his back, presenting his hole to Hongbin.  
The younger groans, gripping Taekwoon's hips hard enough to bruise.  
"You have no idea what you look like now." He growls and Taekwoon whines in response, waving his hips slightly, and Hongbin digs his nails even harder, making Taekwoon moan wantonly.  
Hongbin aligns himself to Taekwoon's hole and slowly pushes in, inch by inch until he's fully sheathed in the older.  
Taekwoon's breathing turns ragged, too loud in the too quiet room, and he whines again, pushing back on Hongbin's cock, trying to make him move.  
Hongbin stills his hips by a quick slap on the ass, letting out a hiss himself when Taekwoon clenches down on him.  
"Not yet, I don't want to hurt you." Hongbin speaks out, and Taekwoon huffs, turning his head to look at him.  
"I'm fine, Binnie." He reassures the younger, who decides Taekwoon has had enough time to adjust and bottoms out, slamming back in.  
Taekwoon gasps at this, back once again arching and soft moans falling from his open mouth.  
Hongbin continues in this merciless pace, pounding into Taekwoon so hard the bed creaks underneath them.  
Hongbin's so far gone, trying desperately to get more noises out of Taekwoon, that he doesn't even notice the way Taekwoon practically screams when the younger hits his prostate.  
"C-close; Hongbin-ah!" Taekwoon moans out and Hongbin gives a vague grunt in agreement, already chasing his own orgasm.  
A few more thrusts is all it takes for Taekwoon to actually scream, his cock twitching as he comes, thick ropes of cum painting the sheets.  
Hongbin speeds up, going even faster, and it isn't long before his hips start to stutter, coming deep in Taekwoon.  
The younger lets himself flop down on Taekwoon, both trying to catch their breaths.  
When Hongbin looks over, he sees that Taekwoon's cat ears have slipped off, leaving behind a flat stripe running from one ear to the other.  
Hongbin can't help but giggle at this, Taekwoon opening one eye to glare at him, before his expression softens.  
"Don't go to sleep yet, I still need to clean you up," Hongbin speaks up and Taekwoon sighs, opening both eyes as Hongbin stands up to fetch a wet towel to clean Taekwoon with. 

"I love you," Hongbin mutters into Taekwoon's hair as they snuggle, his face mushed in the other man's hair.  
Taekwoon scoffs, finger tracing soft patterns on Hongbin's bicep.  
"As you should. I love you too." He adds quickly, panicking, when Hongbin starts to untangle himself from the older.  
"I thought so." Hongbin teases, pressing himself back to Taekwoon side and closes his eyes, breathing in Taekwoon's scent.  
"Good night." He whispers and Taekwoon starts to hum, lulling him to a peaceful sleep.  
^_^_^_^  
"Oh, my god! I told you to fix the goddamned table, not to fuck each other!" Hakyeon shrieks, hands on his waist.  
Hongbin grins from his position in Taekwoon's lap, on the couch.  
"At least we don't fuck on the table." He points out.  
"Hongbin!"

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, hope you like it! :33   
> I did Beta read it, but if you find any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me.   
> Hope the smut wasn't too bad! ^-^ <33


End file.
